


Displaced

by purplefox



Series: Distorted [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimension Travel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Not all Alternate versions of their world makes sense





	

When was the last time the majority of them were at the mansion together? Without discord? Fighting? Them ganging up enmasse on the Bat? Too long honestly. They were not going to admit to it of course but it still lingered in them.

That good feeling of being together. Of feeling close with no bad feelings or lingering fights. If only superman would leave and Dick could come upstairs from the cave. Only then would everything be perfect.

Superman’s head jerked up in alarm and a split second later the emergency alarm went off. The alarm for the cave and as they all jumped up from the table Jason acknowledged that they just could not have it all.

It was not the alarms warning them that all hell had broken loose. Part of Jason was hoping that Dick had tripped something but considering the way that Bruce was leading the run, superman at his heels when Jason knew the man could be in the cave in a matter of seconds…it made his own heart race.

Even Alfred was tagging along. He was allowed to be scared.

X

He needed to get his eyes checked. He desperately needed to get them checked. And so did everyone else. Because they were all frozen looking at the same thing. Nightwing was at the computer. But he was not alone. Because ‘Batman’ was there too and he had Nightwing half bent over the keyboard one arm wrapped around his waist and ‘Batman’ was engaging in a lusty kiss with Nightwing. Scarring stuff except for one problem.

Bruce was over with them frozen looking at the same scene as them. Whoever was kissing Nightwing so passionately… It wasn’t Bruce. And Jason was getting second hand embarrassment just looking at the two by the computer.

He knew he had to move but it was hard to. He could hear the kiss from where he was. They all knew Bruce was a player. It was part of his damn cover but this was unexpected. Dick was melting into the kiss. Small sighs and everything as his hand slowly rose from behind ‘Batman’ holding a syringe…

Oh.

At least someone’s brain was still working. Baby bat looked as if he had walked in on a massacre. Same for Tim. Superman was hovering and Alfred looked frozen.

‘Batman’ stilled. “You’re not...” He said slowly and Jason twitched because he sounded exactly like Bruce. But it was too late. Nightwing’s hand jerked and the needle sank into his neck. ‘Batman’ grabbed the syringe. He grabbed it the way he was supposed to as well. Like how Bruce had taught them. “You’re not Nightwing.” The man grunted as he swayed. Dick simply slipped away as the man tottered around fighting to stay on his feet.

However, it was enough for the rest of them. The syringe seemed to have awakened them in some way because they all reacted. The kid racing for Dick. Tim muttering as he went forward. Bruce… well he darted past Damian so Jason guessed he had snapped out of it too.

“Hold on there Big guy.” Dick said softly as the Batman tilted. He caught the man before he could fall over.

“Grayson!” The brat snapped. “What is-“

“This isn’t him.” Dick cut him off. “This isn’t Batman.”

“Not Batman?” Jason asked as he stood on the cave stairs. “I don’t know about you but it certainly looks like Batman.”

“It isn’t ours.” Dick said as he held the Batman from falling. “There was a rift. He walked right through. Didn’t even notice. But he isn’t our Batman.”

“That’s what I heard.” Superman said softly.

“What the hell did you do Grayson.” Damian demanded.

“Me?” Dick looked insulted from behind his mask. “I was about to come upstairs when he just walked through!” He turned to Bruce. “I can’t believe you weren’t prepared for something like this happening. You were prepared for everything else. Why not this?”

“So he walked in and…” Tim looked confused. “That doesn’t explain…anything.”

“We can ask when he wakes up.” Dick shrugged. Jason hopped down the rest of the stairs. The conversation was about to get good.

X

“All your contingency plans.” Dick said dryly, “And this is what happens, congrats B you missed one.”

“I never considered such a scenario.” Bruce hissed and Tim spared a moment from staring at the ‘new’ batman to stare at the two that had simply not stopped sniping at each other since Dick had knocked out the ‘new’ batman. “And you dealt well enough with it.” He gritted. “Even though I’m certain none of that was necessary.”

“We’ll get back to that when you admit that you had overlooked some vulnerabilities, at least you had the syringes nearby or else we really would have been in trouble.” Dick hissed. ”You simply weren’t prepared.”

“Fine.” Bruce snapped as he walked forward. He grabbed the other batman and Tim’s eyes widened as Bruce hauled him up. Damian was ready with the table and Tim winced at the way Bruce slammed the ‘new’ batman on it and buckled him in. “I wasn’t prepared this time, none of us were, there were no warnings or hints and we haven’t had rift trouble for quite some time.” He finished buckling the other batman in to glare at Dick. “But I had alarms to go off in case of any irregularity and that was what happened. Next time it will be more specific.”

“Wonderful.” Dick said dryly. “Please don’t strangle yourself. Those buckles look tight.” Bruce’s hand twitched and Tim feared that Bruce would tighten it if only for a moment. “Have you forgotten that even you tested this? He can’t get out.”

“There are no guarantees.” Bruce grunted as his fingers hovered over the belt holding the other batman in place. “He could have measures in place to get himself out. We know nothing about him.”

“I know one or two things.” Dick muttered and Tim looked up at the ceiling of the cave hoping the conversation would end. “He has that tooth thing you have so we have to beware of him trying to blow up around five metres ahead of him but we have the syringe that can render that useless so we win so far.”

“He does?” Bruce asked so dangerously and his hand inched towards the other Batman’s throat. His fingers twitched as they hovered over the unconscious batman’s throat and Tim made eye contact with Superman to mentally beg the man to interfere. He could of course but it was never a good idea to get between Dick and Bruce’s arguments unless absolutely necessary.

It was better to leave it to Alfred or wait until they had stomped away from each other to then confront them.

“Yeah I suspected so when he was…” Dick paused and Tim watched the carefully blank look settle across Dick’s face. “Just now I checked.”

“You certainly were doing more than that.” Damian inserted himself between Dick and Bruce to peer down at Batman. “You thoroughly checked him over I’m guessing does he have more similarities with Father that we don’t know yet?”

“Well if you really want to know.” Dick muttered drily before he nudged Damian with his hip. “He doesn’t get beaten up much wherever he is from, he’s younger than your Dad too.”

“Tt we really have been doing it wrong, you learn so much with a simple kiss Grayson, imagine if you were to turn that onto your enemies, will Dent be next? Will you be telling us his plans and his current state of mind after a lip lock in the field?”

“Okay that’s enough.” Jason muttered with his hand held up, he looked a little green and Tim was unable to blame him. “Just stop it right there you two.”

“It never fails to amaze me how you think you can control my actions with orders Todd.” Damian snorted. “After all the jokes you made I find it hard to take you seriously.”

“It’s a plead.” Jason muttered. “God I just saw that clearly and that is never going to go away.”

“I can promise it will never come to life that image.” Dick snorted, he ran his hand down the Batman’s arm almost reverently. “Unless you know life or death situation for you guys or something but I doubt that would happen, I’m hot but not that hot.”

“Dick.” Clark sighed, Tim watched the smile bloom across Dick’s face before Dick gave the blue boy scout a big smile.

“Can’t I tease my brothers Blue?”

“John.” The soft whisper came from the bed. Dick immediately looked down at the man restrained and moved his hand, Bruce glowered and Damian took a cautious step back. “You… you aren’t John.”

“I know one or two.” Dick answered before his lip twitched. “But I’m not John buddy, I’m fairly certain John is right wherever you left him.”

“This is-“ The man slurred his voice almost like Bruce’s but Tim had heard a better imitation done by Damian.

“Not home.” Dick said gently, “This may be hard to take in but you are in a totally different universe than before. You aren’t home.”

Bruce gritted his teeth and the other Batman’s gaze flicked over to him. The two men considered each other in silence before Clark cleared his throat. “Bruce if you would cease glaring, he’s had a shock and even you would need a little break.”

“A break is the last thing he needs.” Bruce growled.

The restrained man’s eyes bounced around touching on all of them, it lingered on Damian and Jason for a while before Tim found himself under the man’s gaze. “It must be true.” The man breathed. His gaze darted back to Dick and the man’s face twisted in confusion. “But Nightwing… you’re… not John but you’re here.”

Dick shifted then at the man’s words, Tim recognized the man’s smile before Dick hid it away. “Well maybe you can tell us a bit about yourself.” Dick said softly. “I’m here but I’m not John.” The hand he placed on the restrained Batman’s chest was a dangerous move, Tim recognized that but he watched the man relax under the touch.

Bruce twitched and the glare he bathed the restrained man with was deadly. It would have chilled an opponent but it was wasted as the restrained man never took his gaze off Dick.

“No you’re not.” The man said slowly, “I should have realized quicker.”

“Oh god.” Jason groaned. “I can’t.”

Bruce gritted his teeth again and Tim kept a wary eye on him. He knew Bruce was thinking about the kiss they had interrupted. Even though Dick had done it to get the man’s guard down Bruce would still be upset, maybe blame himself. Because that was how Bruce was.

“So tell me what your world is like.” Clark said gently, there was a moment where Batman eyed him suspiciously.

“It’s fine, we’re just a little curious, tell us about Gotham.” Dick waved for them to step back before he unbuckled the first buckle. Batman remained still until Bruce had undone enough for him to sit up, instead of undoing the ones on his feet Batman sat up and rubbed his wrists.

“I don’t know where to begin.” The man said softly before he took off his mask. Tim flinched at the younger thinner face of Bruce Wayne. “You know who I am and your world it seems is very different from mine.”

“Not if you have vigilantes running around.” Clark spoke up and the man chuckled.

“You’re right there.” His eyes shifted to Dick before he spoke again. “John is my partner, we work together to save Gotham, my Gotham is a…” He smiled. “A strange place, when you think she’s beaten she comes out fighting her heart out for all to see.”

“Well… some of that sounds similar.” Clark smiled.

“There’s so much crime, less now with the newer prisons and the new laws in place but… Batman can never really rest. He needs to be out there.”

“Something I’ve heard far too often.” Dick sighed before he exchanged a glance with Clark they both chuckled while Bruce gave them all his back.

“So who is Robin?” Dick asked curiously. “When did you get him?” They all watched the confusion bloom across Batman’s face. Bruce turned back around as they all contemplated the visitor in silence. “Batman?”

“Robin? Do you mean John?” Batman questioned and Tim felt something cold grip his chest, he caught the stricken looks on Damian’s and Jason’s face before he looked back to the man.

“John is the only Robin?” Dick frowned. “You never got another?”

“Robin is his name, his middle name.” Batman frowned. “Robin is something else here?”

“Hell yes it is.” Damian blurted out before he shut his mouth with an audible snap.

“Can you maybe tell me about John?” Dick sighed before he ran a hand through his hair roughly, the strands caught in his fingers.

“John, his name is Robin.” Batman eyed them curiously before he shrugged. “He’s an orphan and he found me.” A smile teased his lips, a real honest smile and Tim smiled in response. “He figured me out and came to help me, he picked the name for himself in my absence. Other than Alfred he is the only partner I’ve ever had.”

“Only partner.” Superman whispered. He and Dick exchanged an unreadable look before they focused on their ‘guest’ intensely. “Continue.” Tim swore that Superman’s voice was more Batman’s than the good ole Blue that he was.

“Well…” Batman eyed Superman warily. “John picked the name Nightwing for himself. The suit as well, he’s very popular and loved among Gotham.”

“But at least there is still a Nightwing.” Dick nudged Superman lightly. “Even without us.” Superman lightly touched Dick’s shoulder at the comment and the two smiled at each other before Damian loudly coughed.

“You have villains? Tell us who they are and how you deal with them.” Damian demanded. Tim agreed with the questions but he silently despaired over the demanding tone.

“Villains.” Batman eyed Damian his face blank. “I’ve dealt with some troublesome ones over the years but I think you are thinking of the big time ones. The ones I’ve had trouble with.” He paused before he sighed. “The biggest problem that I had was Ra’s…” Damian gasped and Tim was unable to stop himself from doing the same. “There was a maniac who called himself the Joker later on as well.”

“Can you explain?” Dick asked softly. Bruce growled when Dick placed a hand on Batman’s shoulder. “Just about what you know.”

“I was trained by Ra’s and the league. Of course the man that I rescued I thought he was a servant of Ra’s not the man himself.” Batman scoffed. “They came to Gotham and almost destroyed it. Ra’s died in the final confrontation with the device he was going to use to destroy Gotham.” Batman sighed softly. “My fault.”

“Well least the self-blame remains the same.” Jason muttered.

“Two-face… Joker. If I had dealt with that clown quicker Harvey would have never.” Batman gritted his teeth before he glared at his feet. “I lost a friend and the person Gotham needed.” They remained silent as the man thought back to the past. “Bane… god I thought that was the end of me there. I didn’t see it until it was too late, if it hadn’t been for John it would have gone off without a hitch.” He smiled softly. “Thank goodness for John even though Talia tricked us all.”

“Died… things really are normal there.” Dick said slowly. “No strange supernatural events? Lazarus pits?”

“What?”

“So no…” Dick said softly. “What happened after you and John saved the city? I mean…” Dick huffed. “Nightwing.”

“We weren’t alone.” Batman shook his head. “We had help, Catwoman wanted to clear her slate so we did just that. Both of us.” He looked towards the ceiling before he continued. “We left the city in Nightwing’s hands after everything. Everyone thought I was dead after all.”

Dick had said nothing but Tim watched the way Dick’s eyes landed on Bruce’s tense back after Catwoman and the new Batman’s actions with her were mentioned. “A clean slate huh?” Dick said slowly. “That one is new.”

X

Dick was slightly offended that he was not in the alternate universe but Selina was. Sure there was a Nightwing and if one was to really look and debate it, there was a Robin but it was not him and it was not them. It was not them but there could be a her?

He did not even have to question anything. He had an unfortunate front row seat to the nonsense for years after all. Bruce’s back was stiff and Dick hoped the guilt was eating at him. He had known the Batman’s would be different but he had not expected them to be so different.

Run away? Bruce? He would have knocked down anyone that even suggested that Bruce would have run away from what he saw as his duty. Hell they usually had to resort to tricks to get Bruce to stop. To think he had ran? Used a fake death and ran for it? It made him look at that Batman and really see that he and Bruce were really different.

Whatever that Batman had done and suffered at the core of him he was not the Bruce that he knew. He did not have the haunting need to keep going, keep helping. No this was the Bruce that the rest of them had tried to find. That Alfred hoped for, a Batman that would walk away from Batman.

What was strange was that now that he saw it, he really did not want it for himself. Sure it seemed cool but he loved being Nightwing. As much as Bruce pissed them all off they loved being by his side. They were all Robins. They all needed what they had been given and they all loved the work they had been given.

It was more than a lack of supernatural going on for certain. Still it did not change the fact that the Batman that had stumbled to their world and the one that was theirs was different. The Batman was lighter in more ways than one, theirs was part of the shadows. He had never undervalued Bruce but just listening to that Batman made him appreciate theirs.

“What about Gotham.” Bruce asked and Dick eyed the man’s back before he looked over to their guest. “How is Gotham?”

“Recovering.” Was the simple answer before the man smiled. Dick caught himself before he smiled back. “While I was away they changed so much. The months had been hell but it had sparked something in them. It has gotten better, brighter. There really is not that much a need for us except for the occasional slimeball that is new to the scene.”

“Sounds good.” Dick grinned. Just the thought of that being their Gotham made him smile a bit wistfully.

“Of course John was a big help too. He started many youth programs.” Batman chuckled. “Tossed some money in the right places so that the shaping up went quicker. He helped on the streets and everywhere else that he could.”

Well youth programs? That certainly sounded familiar. Dick glanced at Tim and laughed softly at the excited look the younger boy had quickly hidden. He was aware of Tim’s efforts and he supported them thoroughly but as fascinating as that was… what was even more fascinating was the way Batman’s voice softened at John’s name.

Then there was the greeting kiss. Not that Dick was complaining but it was interesting to think about. He leaned forward and gave Batman his sweetest smile. “Tell me more about John.”

X

“Is that so?” Dick laughed softly, Bruce glared in Dick’s direction but the younger man had yet to look up from where he was almost sprawled over the guest. “So do we look that alike? Or is it just the suit?”

“Well you’re about the same height but…” Batman cleared his throat. “Your body is different. John was a Police officer… you and your body… also your suit is much tighter.” Batman coughed.

“I’m an acrobat.” Dick purred. Bruce stared at the way Dick was hanging over the Batman and pinched his thigh to make certain he had not fallen asleep. He caught the worried disturbed look Tim sent Dick and agreed with his whole heartedly. The smile that Superman sported was entirely inappropriate as well. Unnecessary.

“That explains it.” Batman murmured. “You’re very good, the way you took me down was perfect.”

“Why thank you.” There was no doubt about it. Dick’s focus on Batman was inappropriate. “I’d say we should spar sometime but you do need to go home.”

“I can send you there but we were hoping you would let us do something first.” Superman spoke up. “See we can’t let you have all this information. You came here by accident. Thinking about this and us? How will you sleep at night? You’re the Bat I know this will trouble you. Our Batman has a device that can take away the last few hours for you. You’ll continue as normal. We won’t force you but…”

Bruce listened to the other Batman agree even as he sent a glare in Clark’s direction as the man went to explain a device that he should not have known existed.

X

“Good luck with your Gotham, you’ll need it.” Batman said before he replaced his mask. Clark smiled while his arms strained with the effort of keeping the portal open.

“You are welcome.” Dick smiled before Batman injected himself. “You should greet John when you get back.” He touched his lips softly and winked at Batman. Batman’s laugh was half startled before he disappeared through the portal. Dick allowed himself to feel a bit wistful before he shook it away.

That Batman had light in him already. He didn’t need them, that was why John was there, but John sounded like bits and pieces of them. A police officer like Dick, sought out Batman like Tim, a street kid like Jason and a smart teasing little menace like Damian but nothing was like the originals. He was certain about that.

“I don’t want to ask but it is going to eat me alive if I don’t ask.” Tim said dryly. “There are so many ways you could have handled first confrontation Dick, why did…” His voice trailed off to finish at a high note. “Why did you let him kiss you?”

“Well I didn’t know for certain that he was going for that.” Dick dismissed. “Thought it might end up being a hug or something.”

“Right.” Tim eyed his suspiciously. “God.”

“I need a drink, you need one too Timmy.” Jason slung his arm around Tim’s shoulders and moved the boy towards the direction of the staircase.

“I’m sixteen Jason.”

“After this? Alfred or Bruce won’t care even if it is just a sip to settle yourself, demon brat can have one too. Once he doesn’t tip over from th fumes.”

“I can handle my alcohol Todd.” Damian was on their heels in a flash a scowl on his face. “Don’t put me in the same category as Drake.”

“I’m not saying I can’t handle anything.” Tim snapped as they went up the staircase. “I’m just saying I’m sixteen, drinking is _illegal_.”

“Yeah but it is _Gotham_.” Jason stressed. “No one cares.”

“I care.” Tim hissed. “And Damian is twelve. Like hell is he even getting close to something other than champagne. The non-alcoholic kind.”

“You dare suggest that Alfred has such trash in the mansion? I can’t wait to see his face when you ask for such a thing.” Jason’s laugh carried down to them. Their arguing carried on until the door closed. Dick stretched before he allowed himself a laugh.

“Why.” Bruce said suddenly and Dick turned his attention to the man. Bruce’s posture was so much of the Bat that it made him relax.

“Why what?”

“Why did you let him kiss you?” Bruce’s voice was so soft that Dick could exchange a look with Superman before he even attempted to answer. There were so many ways to answer that, he could brush it off. He could lie but Batman would know or figure out that he lied eventually.

“Because-“ He looked at the staircase where everyone and Alfred had disappeared up before he sighed. “Well in the end it was to take him off guard enough but…” He shook his head before he sighed. “I was a little in shock you know? I thought it was some sort of joke and I was shocked as well I thought he was pulling something on me and by the time I realized it was real…” He sighed. “I was really surprised myself.”

“Your heart was beating abnormally fast.” Clark said softly. Dick chuckled because he had known that, the fear and shock along with the arousal… well his heart had done some hard work there.

“I’m sorry.” Bruce said softly and Dick shook his head. “I’m sorry you had to experience that.”

“Bruce.” He said softly, he read the regret in the man’s shoulders and changed what he was going to say. He playfully tapped his lips. “All’s forgiven, you are a pretty good kisser so I don’t mind.” He smiled at Bruce’s rigid stance. “Or at least he’s a great kisser.”

“Really Dick?” Clark snorted.

X

Part of him wanted to sanitize the area his alternate self had pressed Dick down. He pulled up the images from before, the way his alternate self kissed Dick. The single minded way Dick had kissed him back before he went to knock him out. He froze the image and questioned himself.

The unease and anger within himself. Why the hell was he jealous? He recalled Dick’s playful words meant to reassure him and his mind lingered on the way Dick’s finger had lingered on his lips. Dick’s teasing on how he might not measure up to his alternate self… it bothered him more than it should. He was actually jealous. He unfroze the image on the screen before he replayed it.

He felt like he had lost to his other self. So different but it felt like his other self had won. Walking in on such a thing he had been filled with anger, rage but jealousy and hurt too. He froze the image once more and focused on Dick’s single minded focus before removed the image from the screen.

He still wanted to sanitize the area and Dick too. He wanted no evidence of that man’s presence. None at all. But… Dick had not really minded the kiss. That was something he could not dismiss from his mind. Dick had enjoyed it. That thought kept him frozen in the cave in his thoughts, it made him hopeful.


End file.
